Heartbroken
by justdancingsam
Summary: When you remember something you don't want to, it's bound to come back and haunt you. Especially Ash. Rated for minor language, I DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS TO VIEWERS UNDER 15!


**Sorry it's been so long, I got caught up in other things lately. Enjoy this one, I might make one around my birthday since that's coming up soon.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, you all win. From now on I will now be a porcupine within my fanfictions, I still own my OC, myself.**

When was the last time you ever remembered something you wish you haven't or didn't want to? Okay so, take the event even I don't want to talk about, and fast forward about sometime later, this is what happened with Ash the same day, remembering something she wished she never wanted to! Though it was oh so long ago (December 2016), how is it she still remembers it? How? After everything she did for him, she got in this competition for… THEM!

* * *

Even after everything I did for her, and what she's done for me! She still can't accept the fact that Lance was bugging her excessively! He even had to remind her that him & Becky broke up after a long-ass argument, but that still never budged her, whatsoever. "He STILL never takes facts that it's over for us! I thought I told him it was done! UGH!" Ash was very furious to see this, and, well, had angry thoughts too.

* * *

Okay, enough budge! Let's get going.

Friday, February 2, 2018, an average day in the household, just having a stroll in the park is what he was doing, as Ash agreed to have looked over the baby while he went going to the national park (Not Death Valley), and, well, shit would change over time, right?

* * *

Well, while being in the care of both the pet and the baby, Ash suddenly begins to feel a little sad, for she remembered something she definitely didn't want to. Not here, and most certainly not right now.

Oh right, Lance!

The name still curses her to even think about the cheating asshole for just a nanosecond, period! So, why should she care? He definitely cared, or so it may seem. A little problem, Lance was searching the house to make sure Samuel wasn't there just, so he can try again.

* * *

Ash's POV

Why? Why can't he just leave me alone? It's not funny anymore, and I can't stand all the bullshit he does to make me think I'm going to fall right back in his arms, it's not happening! I feel like I need to confess my true feelings to him, which was how much I seriously never cared for him! Whatsoever! I can't take it! When the doorbell ringed, I knew exactly who it was, facepalming it HAD to be Lance, "Hadn't I told him a gazillion times I'm fucking done with him? Why won't he stop and face facts?" Seeing the familiar shadow out the window, and opening the door, giving the scowl at him, I'm not surprised, this is what he gets, for bothering me since December 30, 2016, up to this point, he screwed up big time. "What Lance, you kept bothering me since December 30, 2016! What have you got to say now!? You got 5 minutes!" Still very angry at him, Lance at this point makes me want to pluck my quills off and stab them in his eyes, though it'd feel wrong, it would be well-deserved. Considering he cheated on me for, oh right, Becky! Why hasn't he ever forgotten that! Knowing he'd probably let himself in, I stopped him from doing such thing, why does he think it's okay to do this!?

* * *

Back to my POV

15 minutes later…

The whole shit that went on kicked in, though she hates Lance without a single doubt, she felt nervous, and sad. Looking as if she barely got any sleep the previous night (She couldn't, due to him swimming in her mind), "What the hell have I just done? Now I seriously want to confess everything to him, but that means Samuel would be pissed off at me and possibly divorce me too." Ash nervously thought, it's probably not going to get out of her head, quite possibly ever. Though she tried to not make this happen, tears started to stream down her face, she feels like she's been cheated on a second time. She also feels as if she needed to ca- wait, not right now! This didn't solve anything, did it? No. It didn't.

"Maybe I should calm down" Ash thought, so she went to "do so" in her bedroom (2-person bedroom was still not thought about yet, geez, that's really overdue, is it?), though, despite what she said she'd do? Ash sure as hell wasn't calming down, in fact, she looked worsened in there, was this all because of the asshole that kept stalking her 24/7? Yeah, no! Or sure Ash thought, that was more or less of wherever THAT started.

* * *

Samuel's POV

Just coming home, I could hear some painful, heaving sobs from the upstairs floor, well, that was from the moment I walked in the door for the first time that day. "Hmm, I wonder why Scar- wait, that's… not her? Well then, who's the upset one?" I first thought, seeing that, I was right, it wasn't Scarlett at all, this left me confused. "What all happened?" I whispered to myself. Seeing that face come back in. "UGH! La-, wait, I wonder if he once again stalked Ash again! Son of a- "my saying got cut off by the doorbell. And frankly enough, it sure was Lance, needing a "word or two" with me. "What!? I'm not going to keep putting up with this!". Then he rambled on about how he last ran into her, I cut him off midsentence. "Stop right there, this was your own problem! If you're going to want her back, well, sucks to be you at this point, doesn't it? DOESN'T IT!". I made my quills fly off and two of them were able to successfully blind him, thus scaring him and making him run off. "Don't ever come back here unless you want to be reported for countless attempts for sexual assault!", came my furious response. Man, I really need to get them a restraining order. Despite the fact it's been over a year they both separated "for good", it wouldn't even matter, they just needed to be permanently away from each other. "Now, what was I doing? Oh, right, the sobs I once again need to deal with." I thought, yes, I do think she needs to deal with it herself sometimes, but what else was I for? Oh right!

* * *

Back to this POV

Okay, I already stated that Samuel noticed the sobs upon arriving home, so, what else would he be doing? Sighing, he went to investigate the matter. "Ash?" Was his first response. No answer. "Ash, you can tell me what the matter is, plus, you'll feel much better once you do." He tried again, Ash looked over only to see Samuel returned. "Ash, come on, just tell me what's bothering you." Again. So finally, she responded. "I j-j-just felt l-l-like I was cheated a second time! T-Thanks to L-L-L-L-Lance!" Went Ash, still sobbing. "Oh, he certainly didn't" Samuel almost went into clear shock but began to remember the whole thing that happened that same day. "Is he seriously wanting you back, again!? Ash, if and when a guy cheats on you, it's his way of saying: "Know what, I don't need you, I can find someone else cooler than you!", yet they don't say it straight to your face. They just make you wait until a later point to have you find out, plus it's their way of saying they don't love you period." Said him, though, again, Lance was the fault of this heartbreak. "W-What d-d-d-d-d-d-did I even do t-t-to deserve t-t-this?" This point she was crying her eyes out. "Ash, honey, you weren't the fault of this, in fact, you didn't even do anything to deserve this, there will come a day I file a restraining order on you two, so all the problems can officially end" That, really needed to happen, that was overdue.

* * *

Me wondering if this whole thing would ever end, Samuel decided to calm her down, so, what? He tried almost everything, it even took a bit of hoop jumping, but eventually, she finally calmed herself down. Thus, reversing to normal, is if this never happened.

Thanks for reading this. See you all soon.


End file.
